To kill or be killed!
by Green-DayFan220
Summary: This is a very sad story about a girl of about the age of 31, and she falls in love with the person she least expects to fall in love with! R
1. The Death Of ANOTHER!

TO KILL OR BE KILLED

He saw her; the flames of the fire, lit up her face, that cold, murderous look she always got. She got that look every day now, so he thought nothing of it. Until he saw the body, so she had finally gone through with it. He didn't think she would, he inspected the body, and mumbled "well done," to her, she liked being appreciated, even if it was for the death of another. Then he picked her up, and kissed her soft, gentle lips, she liked that too. Even if she'd never tell him her true feelings, she didn't feel emotions, she couldn't. She was hired for one reason, to kill, or be killed. And she defiantly didn't want to be the prey of another, she was hurt this time, so when she was picked up she winced, she didn't want her boss to find out she had been injured, or he'd make a fuss, she liked this boss, she wasn't supposed to make favourites, but she really liked this boss. But the word she was searching for wasn't in her vocabulary, this word was love, she couldn't love another, it wasn't in her contract, she was hired for one reason, and one reason only, to kill another person, she didn't like this job, but it was good pay, $1,000,000 a kill.

So she picked up the envelope and said, "it'd better be all hear, or I might be mad enough to kill you,"

He laughed, the laugh you might hear from a mad man, and responded, "you wouldn't kill me, you love me too much,"

She knew this was true but she couldn't tell him that, so she just said, "bull, I do not, I don't even know the meaning of the word," and left it at that.

The next day, she ran into a person she was least wanting to see, her ex-boyfriend, after he had cheated on her, she was so mad, she killed the person he was cheating on her with. But this time he was sad, she could tell. He didn't even make his usual come-ons to her. She pondered about why he was sad until she ran into an ex-boss of hers, he wanted her back, even if she did take her time, she was still really good at what she did, but she had a new boss now, so she had to sadly decline the offer.


	2. The killing Spree!

When she arrived at her new bosses office, she told him her price had just gone up, it was now $2,000,000 a pop, her ex-boss had offered her $4,000,000 a pop, that's why she had to _sadly_ decline. He said fine, but only because she was so god damn pretty, and it would be a shame to loose her now. He had a new task for her, she was to kill his son's boyfriend, he passed her a picture of what her assassination looked like, it was her ex-boyfriend, so that's why he was looking so sad, but she had no idea he was gay.

She said, "This, will be hard,"

Her boss asked her "why would this be hard?"

She responded, almost sadly, "because this is my ex-boyfriend, I'm sorry, but you'll have to find someone else to do this one for you."

"No, you'll do what I say, or I'll rat you out to the cops."

"That'll be a hard one to explain," she chuckled.

"Why do you say that?" he asked

"Because, you'd have to explain how you knew me, and how are you gonna do that without rating yourself out?"

"Good point, damn, that backfired on me eh didn't it."

"Yeah, kinda did, but I'm truly sorry, but I cant do this one for you, ask me to do anything else, and I can, but just not this,"

"That's alright, I'll just get Tom to do it for me then?"

"That murdering, rampaging monster, hell no I wont let you do it with him."

"I'm sorry Kate, but he is the only other reliable person I have apart from you."

She knew this was a lie, he was just trying to get her wound up, but he looked so serious, unlike his normal stature, he was standing very still, and staring at her, as if to will her to do this for him, so she finally gave up. "Fine I'll do it, but only because your so god damn pretty," she said with a laugh, he laughed too, so he liked her jokes, maybe there was hope yet.

When she got home, she went straight for the shower; she had to wash away her guilt. She was going to kill her ex-boyfriend, she wasn't sure how she was going to do this, but she thought to herself, how was she going to do this one, he knew her face, so she'd have to wear a balaclava, or something like that. Then there was the question of how she was going to do it, a knife would be good, but he'd see it was her, too long for death to take place, then there was poison, but where would she get it, she did know someone, who knew someone, who was in-touch with someone who owns a pharmacy, but that would take to long, so the only option left was a gun, but what if the neighbours heard, what would they think, seeing as most of them knew her. Then she had to have a decoy, this one was going to be hard, but she knew what to do. She had a friend, who was a killer body, and she would tell him that she wanted him to meet her friend, and he would, she hoped, oblige. Then when her friend got there, she would be hiding in the background, waiting, waiting for him to arrive, they would be in some kind of warehouse, somewhere where no one would know to look, somewhere with water, like a lake, or the beach.

Then she found it, the perfect place, just outside of town, where a lake was situated, she called her boss, and told him she'd have the body for him in about 5 hours, he was amazed. She hired the warehouse, and put a table in it, because she knew that her friend would want a nice dinner, she then made the food, and bought a gun, a little pistol, it would work, she hoped, she fired a couple of shots, just to make sure the person who had given it to her gave her the right one. It worked. When her friend showed up, she showed her where to sit, and asked her where she had said to her ex-boyfriend the place was.

Her friend said, "Umm 55 Lake Avenue, that's right isn't it?"

"Yes," she answered, almost apologetically, "I'm sorry, but tonight you'll see a man die, this man is my ex-boyfriend."

"Why are you going to kill him? Is it because you are flat out of cash? Because I can help, if that's what you need."

"Nah its nothing like that, I'm a-a-a, I'm a hit man, of sorts, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I was just coming to facts with the fact that I was going to kill so many innocent people, and if I didn't do this last job, I'd have been killed myself. I know, that's selfish, but I dunno, it's hard, I really like this boss."

"Is that why you've been missing so many poker games? To kill people?"

"Yes, that's is the reason, I'm sorry."

"And when you say you like this boss, do you mean _like _like him? As in love him?"

"No way, he's just really nice to me, nicer than any of the other people I've worked for."

"How many people have you worked for?"

"Just a couple… hundred."

"Say what? A couple hundred, and how many people have you killed for these people, if you could call them humans?"

"Not as many as you might think, only about a hundred."

"What about cops, how do they not know about what you're doing?"

"Because, my boss, he always takes the blame, that's what's in our contract."

"Do you think you can go through with it? I mean he was your ex."

"I dunno, I did try to get out of it, but I couldn't, he was going to send Tom."

"Tom?"

"Yeah, one of his 'best', but I think he's terrible, he fed his last victim to a meat grinder, that's the kind of man he is."

"Oh my god, that's terrible. Why would you do that to someone?"

"I dunno, but here he comes, so I'm gonna go and hide, I'm sorry, but when the clock strikes 10:00, he will be dead."


	3. The Meeting

When her ex-boyfriend came in, he just thought this was a normal meeting; he greeted her friend politely, he said, "Hi there, how are you? My name is Seamus, Kate said you might be interested in me?"

She replied with, "umm yeah, hi, my name is Jemma, and we'll see how we hit it off."

"Sounds pretty good to me, but I should tell you, I'm mean in bed," he chuckled to himself.

Jemma laughed, "Kate didn't tell me you were so funny."

"Oh haha, didn't she now, well she didn't tell me how beautiful you are either."

"Well aren't you a charmer."

"Well I do charm snakes for a living, haha," he said with a laugh

"Seriously?" he nodded, "wow, that's so cool. In my horoscope today, it said I would fall head over heals for a man who was a charmer, not that I believe in that kinda stuff." She said as she flicked her hair out of her face.

"Wow, really, so what kind of work do you do?"

"Umm not don't laugh, but I study tigers, and why they are dieing out."

"Tigers are dieing out?"

"Yep, its so sad."

"So what have you found out?"

"I've found out that their habitat is being destroyed, can you believe that there are only 100 left in the wild, and only another hundred in captivity."

"Oh, ok, that is sad, maybe after dinner you could come back to my house, I have a pet tiger, I know, its bad, but she lost her mother when she was only 3 weeks old, and I was staying in china for a holiday, and she just wondered up to me and started meowing, she was so cute."

"Aww how cute, do you have a picture of her that I could see?"

"Yep, she was in really bad condition when she came to me," he said as he was getting out his wallet, "there, there is a fair few pictures in there, you never know, you might be in there one day."

"Haha, yeah, I never know," she said in a cheesy grin.

"May I?" he said offering his hand in a dance

"For sure, you know, your not as bad as I thought you would be."

"Haha, seriously?"

"Yeah, your even sweet."

"Maybe we should change details, for insurance purposes."

"Oh yeah, what did I do?"

"You made me fall over," he said slyly.

"Oh yeah, when? I didn't see you fall over."

Then Jemma's phone rang, "Sorry, I have to take this."

"Hay, do you mind not taking my ex-boyfriend, don't forget he's going to be killed later tonight, so don't get to close." Said Kate's voice

"Yeah ok, mum, I wont."

"Sorry, that was my mum, reminding me to buy some milk." Jemma said to Seamus.

"Nah, its cool, I know how they can get if they don't get what they want." Seamus said with a laugh.

They spent the rest of the time they had together dancing. Jemma didn't want Seamus to go, but he said he had an early start the next day. Jemma said, "Hang on, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Just be careful, ok?"

"Anything for you," he replied.

"And also, I-I-I love you."

"Aww babe, I don't think you know the meaning of the word."

"Probably not, but I hope to see you again soon."

"So do I, night, sleep well."

"Hang on a seccy, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hmm… no I don't think so. Unless…"

"Can I have your number? For insurance purposes."

"Oh haha, sure" he said, and he wrote down his number, she took it, and then he kissed her forehead.

"Mmm, I liked that," she said as soon as he was gone.

At that point the clock striked 10:00pm, and Kate came bombarding out, gun raised, Jemma was then worried, for her own safety, what if Kate thought she had told Seamus that she was going to kill him. What would she do then; she was going to kill her ex for Christ's sake. So god would only know what she would do to her.

"H-h-he said he had an early start tomorrow, I'm sorry."

"Bull, you are not, you happy I didn't kill him, because you _love _him, don't you, don't you?"

"So what if I do, you wouldn't kill your oldest friend would you?"

Kate then put a bullet in Jemma's shoulder, Jemma screamed. "You hoe, you slut, you dirty, filthy, woman, how could you do this to me, your oldest friend?"

"How could you let him go? You knew the consequences if I didn't show the boss the body, so I'm gonna have to make a few adjustments to yours."

At this point, Seamus had heard the noise in the warehouse, and ran inside, Jemma said, "No, get back, she'll kill you."

"Then we can be in heaven together."

At this point, Kate had had just about enough of all this, and shot Seamus in the thigh, "Bow to me, you filthy pig, I know all about your boyfriend, and I bet you didn't know I work for his daddy."

"Say what, your gay?" said Jemma, "Why didn't you tell me?" she said with a sob.

"I'm _NOT_ gay, I'm Bisexual, and so I like both sexes. I don't favour either. And I didn't even go out with him, we were just friends! Get your facts right! And I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I would've if I'd have had the chance."

"I don't know if I should trust you. I mean you've lied to me twice, kinda," said Jemma

"I'm sorry, and you're a hit man? Yes he did tell me what his daddy's business was."

"No I'm not a hit man, I'm a studier, I study artefacts, from the 13th century."

"Oh yeah I'll believe that, then why do you have a gun, and why did you shoot Jemma, if you were after me?"

"I wanted to show her the pain I will be going through in a couple of hours."

"And why will you be shot?"

"Because, I was supposed to bring your body to my boss!"

"And what will happen if you don't bring a body to your boss?"

"I dunno, but he will be mad, do you know why he wanted you?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Come on, spill."

"Ok, ok, its because I robbed his son, or so he says… cant you just say that you drowned me, and that I'm Seamus' twin?"

"Hmm… I dunno. I suppose I could, but I'm not sure if he'll believe me, but I suppose, we could do a make-over, hehe, yeah that's what we'll do."


End file.
